


side effects

by rikunort



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, axel is way too trusting for his own good, fem!roxas - Freeform, in which roxas takes some medicine and it turns him into a girl, vexen is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikunort/pseuds/rikunort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel likes to think he's a good boyfriend. So when Roxas is sick and Vexen gives him something to help, he gives it to him without much thought.</p><p>And then morning comes, and he realizes he's made a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	side effects

**Author's Note:**

> i found the prompt for this on the imagineyourotp tumblr page, and i couldn't resist writing it
> 
> forever crying because i can't write hetero sex

It was a weird day.

Actually, calling it simply "weird" would be the understatement of the century. "Weird" didn't even  _begin_  to cover it.

It all started the night before, when Axel was approached by Vexen in the kitchen at the Castle That Never Was. Axel had already been wary, since he and Vexen almost  _never_  interacted. Number IV was much too obsessed with rankings and such for him to bother with  _lowly_  Number VIII, so why he was approaching him was a total mystery.

"Uh...something I can do for you, Number IV?" he asked slowly, a red eyebrow slowly lifting.

A beaker full of some kind of pink liquid was thrust into his hands. "Here. I've been informed that Roxas isn't feeling well, and Superior instructed me to whip something up for him. This should do the trick." There was an odd gleam in his jade eyes as he said it, one that made Axel slightly wary, yet he took the beaker nonetheless.

"Uhh...thanks, Number IV. I'll take it to him now."

The blond man grinned at that, though there was nothing comforting about it—he looked like a damn maniac. "Good, good. Be sure to tell me if it helps or not."

"I will. Um...have a good night," he said awkwardly, slowly backing away. He watched Vexen go, exhaling in relief once he was gone.

"Fuckin' weirdo," he muttered, lifting the beaker to sniff at the contents. It actually smelled quite pleasant, like cherries—he was tempted to take a sip himself, but he reminded himself that it was for Roxas. His poor boyfriend, who'd been feeling miserably sick all day.

"This'll make you better, Roxy," he said to himself as he headed toward his room, where the blond was nestled into his bed.

Roxas had taken the "medicine" with no complaints, even commenting on the pleasant taste once it was all gone. Soon after he took it, he even mentioned that he was already feeling better. And so they'd curled up under the covers, exchanging soft goodnight kisses and falling asleep.

And then morning came.

* * *

Axel was woken up by a shrill, feminine scream from somewhere nearby. Groaning, he buried his face in his pillow, uncaring of whatever Larxene must have been screaming about. Women were such drama queens...

But then he heard the same voice frantically start cursing, and it sounded much closer than Larxene's room. It also sounded nothing like Larxene, and so he reluctantly cracked an eye open.

Only to get an eyeful of boob.

"Axel! Don't look!" The voice shrieked, high-pitched and girly yet somehow familiar. Gazing up from the hastily covered breasts of the woman that was mysteriously in his bed (where was Roxas, anyway?), Axel felt himself go cold.

"Oh. My.  _God_."

Familiar blue eyes, eyes the color of a stormy sea, narrowed at him. "What are you  _waiting_  for?! Get me a damn  _shirt_! And  _stop_  gawking, I'm indecent!"

Blinking hard, Axel reached into the dresser beside his bed and pulled out a black shirt, handing it over.

"Well don't look!"

Closing his eyes, he waited for the okay to open them again. A second later, he heard a timid, "It's okay to look now."

And look he did.

She was small, and very slender, with narrow hips and breasts that weren't big yet not small either. Her cornflower hair fell down her back in perfect blonde waves, slightly messy from sleep.

And the eyes. He'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Roxy..." he murmured, reaching out to stroke his boyfriend's— _girlfriend's?_ —cheek.

Roxas moaned. "Don't call me that, that makes it worse!"

"How? What's going on...?"

Roxas looked as if he—she, dammit, he didn't  _know_ —might cry. "I just woke up like this, I don't know what's going on..." Her soft, sweet voice broke, and Axel immediately pulled her to his chest. It felt the same as always, other than the two very obvious breasts that now pressed against him.

"Shh, Rox, it'll be okay..." He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, how to fix this, how it happened...

...wait.

_Vexen._

Vexen gave him suspicious stuff that he said would make Roxas better. And he supposed it did make him feel better, but there seemed to be a side effect he hasn't been warned about...

"I'm gonna fucking  _murder_  that creep," he growled, pulling Roxas tighter against him.

"Do you think Vexen put something else in the medicine?" she asked, sniffling.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I  _know_  he did. I thought it seemed a little suspicious last night, but I never imagined  _this_  would happen..."

Suddenly, Roxas pushed him away, looking scared and upset and horribly forlorn. "Oh, god, I'm a girl. I'm a fucking  _girl_. You don't want me anymore, I know it, fuck, my  _dick_  is gone—"

Axel silenced his boyfriend— _girlfriend?_ Fuck it, _girlfriend_ —with his lips, covering hers and causing her to melt into him, her thin arms wrapping around his neck.

"Dick or not, you're still my  _Roxas_. You being a girl doesn't change that fact."

Sniffling, Roxas cracked a smile. "You're a fucking sap, Ax. But thank you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves heading to Vexen's lab. Roxas kept pulling at her cloak uncomfortably, finding it fit her differently now.

"It's too fucking tight," she muttered, unzipping it slightly. Groaning when she saw the considerable cleavage it revealed, she reluctantly zipped it back up. "How do girls  _deal_  with these things?! Boobs are so fucking annoying!"

Axel didn't mean to laugh, he really didn't. But it was just such a weird situation...he couldn't help himself.

"Idiot, this isn't funny!" Roxas screeched, smacking him hard. " _You_  try suddenly having tits!"

Axel snorted. "No thanks."

Glaring sullenly, Roxas crossed her arms. "I hope we don't run into anyone, that would be so embarrassing..."

As if on cue, Demyx rounded the corner, humming cheerfully. He stopped when he noticed the two walking down the hall, grinning widely.

"Oh,  _fuck_  me," Roxas groaned under her breath.

Axel grinned. "Later." That earned him an elbow to the side.

"Hey, Ax! Did we get a new member or something?" the tall blond questioned, stopping in front of them and offering Roxas a smile. "Hey there, I'm Demyx—Number IX. Larxene's gonna freak when she finds out there's a new girl!"

Face red with anger and embarrassment, Roxas exploded. "I'm not new and I'm not a fucking  _girl_ , Demyx! Fuck! I hate everything!"

"Rox, easy," Axel said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Demyx's teal eyes went wide. "Shit, Roxas? What the hell happened? Why are you a chick?"

"Fucking Vexen made me medicine and he forgot to mention the side effects," she growled, teeth clenched.

Demyx immediately cracked up, though the death glare Roxas shot him quickly shut him up. Clearing his throat, he scratched the back I his head nervously. "Is it, uh, permanent? Does that make Axel straight now?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Shut up, ass. And...well, we don't know. We're going to the lab now to find out what the hell is going on."

Demyx snorted. "I was just down there with Zexy. I  _thought_  the old man looked unusually smug this morning...but I never imagined  _this_  would be why." He patted them both on the shoulder, smiling. "Good luck, guys. And Rox...damn. You make a  _hot_  girl."

"Fuck off," the smaller blonde growled, venom in those deep blue eyes.

Axel wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "C'mon, let's make that bastard fix you."

* * *

"I can't fix him."

A muscle in Roxas' face twitched. "You  _what_?"

The older man shrugged, a gleeful look in his jade green eyes. "I  _said_  I can't fix you. The potion has to run its course, I didn't develop an antidote."

Nostrils flaring, Axel surged forward and grabbed him by the front of his cloak, giving him a shake. "How long?" he spat through his teeth, emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

Vexen wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How dare you touch me like that, Number VIII! Have you forgotten your place?"

Axel growled. "I will not hesitate to fucking burn you where you stand, old man.  _How long?_ "

The blond man actually gulped, chuckling nervously. "Well, um, you see...I don't exactly  _know_. It could be anywhere from a day to a month. Maybe longer."

"Axel, please  _do_  restrain yourself from using fire in the lab. It's very flammable in here," Zexion chimed in, his tone bored as he sat in the corner working on something or other.

Shaking with anger, Axel let him go, shoving him back a little. "Find a way to fix this, Vexen.  _Soon_ , if you know what's good for you."

With that, he wrapped an arm around Roxas and pulled her from the room, seething the entire way back to his room. Roxas was unusually quiet the whole time, not a peep leaving her mouth.

When they got inside, Roxas sat on the bed, looking dejected, while Axel began to furiously pace. He was doing it so intensely that he didn't notice that Roxas had begun to cry until he heard the smallest of whimpers. Halting immediately, he turned to find tears sliding down her pale cheeks and dripping onto her cloak. Face softening, he moved closer and sat before her, cupping her face and brushing her tears away.

"Rox, what's wrong?"

A sob escaped her. "Am I so unappealing that all you can think about is  _fixing_  me? Do you not want me like this?" More tears slipped from those beautiful eyes. "Is there something wrong with me now that I'm a girl?"

If Axel had a heart, he knew it would be breaking right at that moment. Pulling her in for a hug, Axel stroked the soft blonde hair that trailed down her back. It wasn't much different than before, it was just longer. It felt nice to run his fingers through it.

"Of course not, Roxas. I just thought...I thought you wanted to be fixed as soon as possible. I feel like I should be trying to do  _more_  to help, since it's half my fault for giving you the stuff..."

"You didn't know," she whispered, sniffling. "I don't blame you. I just...I don't want you to act different or to treat me different...it's hard enough,  _feeling_  so different..."

Pulling back, Axel gently stroked her face, running his fingers over features that, while softer and more girlish now, were undoubtably Roxas'. Sure, the lips were a little plumper, eyes a little wider, but it was still his Roxas. And that was all that really mattered.

Slowly, he leaned closer until their lips softly touched, drawing a shaky breath from the blonde as her thin arms wrapped around his neck to hold him closer. Their lips moved in a familiar passionate dance, same as always—all that was really noticeably different was the breasts that Axel felt pressing against his chest.

"Axel," she breathed, fingers tangling in long red spikes. "Will you make me feel okay?"

Smiling softly, Axel gently pushed her back to lay against the pillows, long golden hair fanning out around her like a halo. For a moment, he was utterly stunned by her sheer beauty—Demyx had been right, she really did make a hot girl.

"Let me know at any time if things are moving too fast," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her neck, slowly pulling the zipper of her cloak down as he did so. Roxas' only response was a soft moan as Axel's mouth found the sensitive spot in her neck, the location of which had been memorized long ago. It was comforting to know that so much was still the same.

Once he got the cloak unzipped, he slid his hands up under the shirt he'd lent her, feeling a smooth stomach and the way the muscles jumped as he did so. When he encountered her breasts, he heard her breath catch.

"Okay?" He questioned, fingers tracing along the underside.

Roxas nodded. "Go ahead..."

Axel slowly allowed his hands to cup her breasts, thumbs rubbing over the hardening nipples and drawing a breathy moan from the blonde. He lingered for a moment before continuing to pull the shirt up, his mouth leaving Roxas' neck so that it could be pulled over her head.

Shyly, she moved to cover herself, but Axel gently stopped her. "No, don't. You're beautiful, Roxas...absolutely  _stunning_."

She blinked up at him slowly, biting her lower lip and letting her arms fall back, swallowing hard. "I trust your judgement." Her voice shook slightly, but the trust in her eyes made Axel lean in and kiss her once more, lips pressing into hers softly.

The redhead allowed his coat to be unzipped by shaking hands, shrugging it off once Roxas had it open. He hadn't thrown on a shirt underneath, meaning his chest was left fully bare for her hands to explore. The hands on his skin felt smaller, more delicate, but the touch was familiar.

Axel's hands found the button of her pants, where he hesitated. "Can I?"

Silently, she nodded, kissing him harder and throwing her arms around his neck. He popped the button open and began pulling them down, trailing his hands over shapely legs as he went, until she kicked them off. Axel chuckled a little when he felt the boxers that covered her, realizing that some things were still the same.

"You and your boxers," he said affectionately, rubbing their noses together.

She cracked a smile. "They're _comfy_." Small hands found the button of Axel's pants, pulling them down to reveal the boxer briefs that the redhead was so fond of wearing. When she saw his straining erection, she smirked. "And here I was, worried that you wouldn't be able to get it up for a  _girl_. Should I be worried?"

Axel chuckled, pulling her flush against him. "Girl or boy, you're still  _you_. I love you for you, not just your dick. And don't worry, you're the only girl I'll ever get it up for."

"That's comforting," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning in to connect their lips again. She jumped a little when she felt Axel's hands slide down the back of her boxers and grab her ass, but her body relaxed immediately after as he began kneading the cheeks, drawing a soft moan from her throat. "Stop wasting time, let's get naked already..."

"As you wish, milady," the redhead teased, earning a punch in the arm.

Undergarments were shed, and Axel groaned as his hips came into contact with hers. He connected their lips once more, feeling soft legs wrap around his waist.

"This is gonna be different," he told her, forehead pressed against her own. "You sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "Just...put it in already..."

Gently, he spread her open and began inching himself inside. A moan left him at the sensation, at the warm wetness that encased him. It felt so different than usual...

" _Axel,_ " she breathed, nails digging into his back. Their lips clashed again as the redhead began to thrust, groaning when she'd tighten as he hit an especially pleasurable spot. It was so hot, so new, and both of them were relishing in the new experience.

To add to her pleasure, Axel began palming her breast, kneading it and rubbing her nipple with his thumb, which drew more beautiful noises from her.

"You're so good, fuck, Roxas," he mumbled into her mouth, tongue sliding behind her teeth.

"Mm, you too," she gasped, nails digging in harder and scratching downward. "Harder, Ax!"

He obliged her request, pounding into her harder and faster than before, turning her into a moaning, quivering mess as she neared her orgasm. Axel was rather close himself, and it was mere moments before he was spilling inside of her as her release caused her to clamp down on him hard. They rode it out together, teeth clacking with the ferocity of their kiss, until Axel collapsed next to her in a panting heap.

"That...that was good. Very good," he breathed, chest heaving.

"Yeah," Roxas inhaled, her own chest heaving. "I know how we're spending our day..."

A breathy laugh left the redhead. "You're insatiable."

"I don't hear you complaining about it, big boy."

* * *

Two days passed with no changes, and Axel could see that Roxas was getting discouraged. He wished he could just make things okay for her...

"What if I don't ever change back? What if Vexen can't make an antidote? What then, Axel?" she asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Then we continue on as we always have. You know this doesn't change anything between us at all, Rox," replied Axel with a smile as he reached up to stroke her long hair. "We'll get through it together."

She let out a deep sigh, curling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad...I mean, it's a little weird, but I'll get used to it if I have to..."

Axel smiled. "That's the spirit. C'mon, it's late, we should be getting to sleep. We'll go pester Vexen again in the morning, okay?"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, okay. Night, Ax."

He kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket over them and flicking the lights off. "Goodnight, Roxy."

 _Smack._  "I told you not to call me that!"

* * *

"Wake up, goddammit! Axel!"

Green eyes lazily fluttered open, his vision blurred with sleep. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes and sitting up with a great yawn.

"Roxy...whass the prob'm...?"

"Look!"

Axel immediately snapped fully awake at the voice. It wasn't the voice he'd slowly gotten used to, it was...it was normal again.

Short, spiky blond hair. Flat chest. Same blue eyes.

The redhead felt himself grin as he reached for the other's hips, earning a smack when he found what he was looking for. Yes, everything was back to normal.

"Pervert!" Roxas exclaimed, blushing hard.

Axel laughed. "Just making sure." He pulled the smaller male close, hugging him tight. "I told you everything would be okay, didn't I?"

He felt a nod against his chest. "I'm so happy to be a guy again...no more stupid boobs..."

A snort left the redhead. "They were nice boobs, Roxy."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Shut  _up_ , Ax."

* * *

"Superior said I  _had_  to apologize for what happened, so here."

Axel raised an eyebrow at the box that was hastily thrust into his hand, meeting jade eyes warily. "Uh...thanks..."

The blond man rolled his eyes. "I didn't do this by  _choice_ , Number VIII." With that, he sauntered off, long hair swinging behind him.

"Pfft. I'm not opening this anywhere near Roxy," he muttered to himself as he opened the box. The second he did, a pink cloud erupted in his face, causing him to cough as he accidentally inhaled it. Waving it away with his hand, he found a folded piece of white paper inside. Opening it, he felt his stomach drop.

_Hope you like breasts, Number VIII, because you're about to get very familiar with them._

_\- Number IV_

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if there's going to be a sequel, before anyone asks
> 
> originally posted on fanfiction.net--my penname there is a-far-off-memory if you wanna read more of my work. i'll be slowly posting everything here, but it's there if anyone is terribly curious.


End file.
